


Lost

by Poppets



Series: Roswell Drabbles [3]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to a Drabble challenge from Polar Attraction back in 2007. The prompt was 'Lost'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

She'd told him she loved him, even though she knew it wasn't part of their deal, and now she had to deal with the consequences.

The stonewall was back.

End.


End file.
